friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cozy Glow Rewritten
This page belongs to Sebastian! Please don't use any of the content on this page without asking me. This is a rewrite of a canon character, but a majority of the new concepts are personal and important to me! Quicky Notes *Her special talent is a knack for finding and discovering uses for enchanted objects. She can detect magic better than most pegasi and has an interest in looking at antiques, which lead her to discovering enchantments on the objects that not even the owners were aware of *(Her cutie mark is a chess piece) *Her cutiemark was the source of a little bit of teasing. some ponies were jealous she was one of the very first foals to get their cutiemark, just for an unremarkable one to appear on her flank *Redesigning her so she has more feathery hair/tail like my headcanon pegasi. Her tail is frayed and a bit burnt. No reason in particular except she messed up her tail perm *Tall and lanky, as a baby horse should be. A bit taller than her older peers but shes actually. small. all the length in her legs *Generally very on edge and skittish, as a result her feathers are always rising or fluffing up History ish Gists *Very lonely as a lil child. Wasn't very good at making friends to keep despite all the sweet assemblies and antibullying psas *She did her very best to insert herself into friend groups, try being included in the pony games, but she heard more "no"s and that resonated with her. *at first she responded explosively. she had a short temper! she snapped at those who discluded or teased her. she would stomp or yell or generally cause a scene trying to defend herself *teachers said "ay no, thats not ok" and she was told off for defending herself *as a result of everything, she developed a shell that she began to retreat into, recoiling and trying to hide things about herself as not to get teased or singled out. *stuff stuff stuff *she finds an enchanted scroll (i think she runs away from home at some point) and it ends up belonging to tirek, as a fail safe if he hadn't taken over the world by then *she keeps it, using it as both a diary, material to tempt herself to write home, etc, at first, until the scroll starts responding to her thoughts. *she's afraid and suspicious, but her loneliness takes over her better judgment, she responds *eventually she's had a back and forth with the anonymous tirek, that she's beginning to trust him. *stuff stuff happens which leads him to manipulating/convincing her to find princess twilight's school *with his careful advisory he promises that with her help, she'll finally be able to have the friends she always wanted. shes desperate enough to believe him and listen. * BAAAASICALLY she starts hesitating, seeing the genuine kindness of ponies are willing to share. the CMC offering their help to get her into the school (she ends up "making a scene" to try bringing them closer to her and take them with her to the school), for example * she tries to psyche out the young six, bring the whole "ponies only >:(((" aspect of tirek's plan to ruin the school out, but she ends up freaking out, offering to help them, etc * during the events of her "oh boy shes so evil" betrayal, shes basically trying t o act. students of the school would genuinely be suspicious but i dont think they would revolt and try to yeet the other creatures out of the school. im still working out some of these aspects. Other stuff I wanna do * she doesnt get put in BABY JAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * she ends up becoming good friends with starlight, trixie, especially discord. starlight and trixie end up taking her in and trying to give her a sense of normality post this really wild event. trixie basically acting like a smothering mother because you cant convince me she wouldnt. starlight's a bit nervous around her because of her own past and what cozy glow was capable of, but she does encourage her interest in magic despite being a pegasus. * discord has an interesting relationship with cozy glow. discord knows first hand the kind of betrayal of trust that tirek is capable of and, with the help of fluttershy, he offers his advice and supppoort? its still discord though. she's facinated by his magic, despite being terrified of him at first, with his hijinks in the school. * twilight has a similar sort of "arc" (but not really because im not gonna write it) with cozy, being distrustful of her and being SSHOCKED when the redeemed antagonists all buddy up. but twilight still loves kids. she warms up to cozy glow and actually treats her like one of her students, offering her another chance in the school and letting her have ample time with starlight the guidance counselor whenever she needs it * shes also really good friends with the cmc. they invite her to many things, outside of camp cutiemark stuff and in cutie mark activities. theyre good influence Category:Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Females Category:Career (Student) Category:Foals Category:Content (Enigmew)